


Train 221B*

by BlackMorgan



Series: 221B's [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trains take you places, places you want to be, sometimes places you have to be.  And sometimes, they just take you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train 221B*

Trains take you places, places you want to be, sometimes places you have to be. They lull you with the roll and rumble of the rails, the racing countryside rushing past the eye while everything else hangs suspended in the carriage, somewhere between station A and station B.

He’s thinner now, but harder too, like the walnut tree that only yields its best when beaten soundly. He has more to give but not yet, not here, where tears are still met with questions and answers are too expensive. Tears can wait. They’ve waited three years, what’s a few more hours, a few more stations. He shifts in his seat and takes out his phone. Thumbs the screen, still startled by the glowing letters there, by their promise, their arrogant impossibility.

There’ll be reason, he knows that, and indisputable validity. But what scares him the most is that he’ll forgive, not eventually, but all too quickly and easily, because he wants to, because his heart was made to love this man so completely.

The carriage jolts, slows, wheels grinding towards London’s inevitability. It’s been a bloody long ride for John Watson this round, getting from station A to station B. Worth every damned ache and dying for, to come home to the only place in the world he’s ever wanted to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the train travel-themed 221B series that includes:  
> [A Single Train of Thought](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465462/chapters/1031917) by Atlin Merrick  
> [Joy Ride](http://anarion.livejournal.com/75379.html) by Anarion  
> [The Light At The End](http://verityburns.livejournal.com/23613.html) by Verity Burns  
> [Departure](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/48242.html) by Ariane DeVere  
> [Bubbly On The Orient Express](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8746211/1/Bubbly-on-the-Orient-Express) by Staceuo
> 
>  
> 
> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._


End file.
